Welcome to the Brawl
by t3h maniac
Summary: 7 years have passed, one fifth of the competitors are gone and the stadium is in dire need of an upgrade. What is an all powerful anthropromorthic hand to do? Go recruiting, whether the recruits want to or not.


**Welcome To the Brawl  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor am I making a profit.**

* * *

Overshadowing the great planes where a collection of heroes and villains had fought the subspace army a large stadium floated in the sky. It had no official title, it was just _the_ Stadium, the only Stadium on the planet. The only real trace of modern civilisation on the planet.

Many a year ago two powerful beings known as Crazy Hand and Master hand: The beings of destruction and creativity formed this world from thier imagination and a curious phenomonem known as Subspace, with it they summoned legendary warriors of the universe to do battle for the amusement at all. Some at first oppossed the games, calling it a blood sport where the punishment for a loss was death. In the early days that was true but the day one warrior from Earth- 3 perished it all changed.

The death of Duke Nukem send shockwaves throughout the world, several of the more vicous compettitors were sent home with no memory of having ever been there, safety regulations were introduced, lethal force was no longer permitted and any wounds could be treated immidiatley, it seemed that the hands were no longer interested in bloodshed for entertainment, instead Master Hand found a small haven in gatherin. The number of competitors had dwindled down to 12 of the warriors who had fought in a bid to control subspace but it worked. The inuegral Super Smash Borthers tournement was a succsess that continued to this very day.

* * *

The halls were quiet, it had been 7 years since the Melee tournament and attendance was starting to decline, having peaked at over seven million viewers. The general consensus was that everything that could happen had already happened, some needed to be cut loose to make ends meet and because the protected time of the contract had run out so Master Hand could fire people who weren't particularly popular, useful, and/or anyone he found aggravating. The roster of 25 was down to 20, although Mewtwo, Pichu and Doctor Mario were still around they no longer competed. Pichu was simply too young, Doctor Mario had decided to focus on a more medical path in the stadium and Mewtwo had other uses that no-one else did.

"What's the matter MH? Still looking for new recruits after you got rid of the last batch of losers?" Crazy hand asked from inside his cage, newly furnished with an inflatable doll.

"Yes, Crazy Hand. That is why I am stuck at this god-forsaken machine for the past 3 hours, lamenting the fact I have no genital regions making four fifths of the online world useless to me... I'm bored." Master Hand sighed, he had spent the past three months looking at nothing but web comics, and browsing old sites he used to contribute to, his old works were still racking up views and reviews, sometimes he contemplated taking them back up only to relise that perhaps the spark had gone.

"You know what you could do to stop the boredom buddy? Go look for new recruits! It'll be fun."

"No." Master Hand refuted.

"Why not?"

"Who is there that'll draw in the spectators? Samus is the only one we can get from the federation galaxy, Captain Falcon from the other federation. We already have all the members of Star Fox who aren't annoying or obsessed with barrel rolling, we've plucked both the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule dry. And the worlds with Fire Emblem things as a recurring Maguffin? Marth and Roy are the only two people from that world whoo seem to mean anything to the internet, and apart from a bit of memetic mutation into 'Roy's our boy' none of them have any lasting appeal."

"Except they had a number of fangirls, Y-…"

"Less gay jokes, please. I'm up to 43 days without one in this office and I don't need another one."

"So maybe we could think a little outside the box hmm?"

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Well since the lot we normally get are out we go for the big names, which everyone from our world has heard of but will be a huge surprise if we get them here."

"For the last time, I am not bringing that emo over here creating a depressing aura of angst."

"Cloud's not emo! He's a fully complex character, and I don't mean him. I mean Sonic; everyone's been waiting for the Mario vs Sonic showdown, even if he doesn't do too well he is a ratings magnet." Crazy explained as a strange thing happened, he was starting to agree with his insane mirror reflection twin, maybe they could make it exciting again, defy expectations, or just make a quick million.

"Hmm… you know that might work. Crazy, as much as it pains me to give you any sort of credit, you have inspired me. Now take down this list of people and dig out both the NES, Game Cube, N64, Mega Drive, the SNES and fetch me my Blazing Saddles DVD!!"

"Could you repeat that?"

If Master Hand had a face, it would be covered by his palm right now.

--

"Ike, are you sure about this?" Titiana asked the leader of the Greil mercenaries and formerly the general combined army of Galia, Crimea, Begnion and the bird tribes in their bid to end the reign of Terror wrought by Mad King Ashnard of Daein. The campaign had been a successful one; the former Monarch's head now lied in a pile of ashes for the carrion birds to peck at. Ike as the leader was made an honourery Lord of Crimea.

"Titania, look. I'm not a lord, I may have the title and the armour to say so but I'm just not cut out to be one. I don't know how to do anything working with the nobles and personally I'll be glad to get rid of the old bastards. Leading this company is so far the only thing I've managed to do well and I can do more for people on a more down to earth level, right?" He said, trying to collect up any possible clothing that wouldn't look to out of place as a mercenary. All the items with emblems on them would have to go, although Mist would probably argue that they would have looked nice in Greil's fort.

"What about Elincia? You can't just up and leave without telling her first."

"I'm sure she'll have more important things to care about than me."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Look, Titiana. I love you like a second mother, but I know what's best for both of us. If I stay with her, she'll never hear the end of it of how the heir to Crimea's once glorious royal family was seduced by a peasant sell-sword and it will only make things worse for her. If I leave, she still has Geoffry to look after her personally and Bastian to cover anything in the courts once he tears his eyes away from the ladies." Ike concluded, still packing away his clothes in a large satchel.

"You've grown up so much over the past five seasons Ike." She said patting him on the back.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Ike said, as she left. As he pulled away more and more clothes from the wardrobe he came across a small glowing with orb, at first he thought it was a gem but they don't usually glow "Hmm?" was his last word there for what would be for him 2 years.

--

"Another day another headache, ugh." Wolf groaned. The infamous team of bounty hunters Star Wolf hadn't had a mission in a month, and not flying an Arwing in a dogfight was starting to grate on everyone's nerves. But Wolf voiced this more often than Leon or Panther.

"Good morning Wolf." Leon said, trying to put a brave face on what was already not a particularly good day for Wolf.

"Morning, any new mission requests?" He asked, not putting any effort into it. Since the last time Fox defeated Andross everything went quiet. As though the galaxy for once was at peace.

"No sir, everything's real quiet."

"Perfect: boredom and a migraine. If anyone wants me I'll be seeing what Star Fox has been up to, see if we can steal any contracts off them." He said, looking for any breakfast. Typical; they had run out of bacon and any chance of something meaty for breakfast just hit 0.

"Sure thing boss."

"Oh, that's all I need today." He growled as he spotted a glowing orb floating in the cereal cupboard.

--

In palette town professor Oak was on the phone to one of his dear friends. She was the mother to one of the boys who had gone on with their pokemon and her son had even won the pokemon league. Such an achievement for a boy the age of 10, it took Oak till he was 25 before he won any major tournaments "Proffesor Oak, have you seen Red anywhere? He seems to have disappeared again."

"Oh he's probably off in Viridian forest again, that boy cannot seem to sit still, ah the god old days of adventuring…" His trip down memory lane however was interrupted when a bright flash shot through the window "What was that?" He said, looking out at Mount Silver.

--

"Its happening again…" The Skull kid whispered to itself as 3 flashes consumed Ordon village, Hyrule Castle and part of the field to the east.

--

Retired boxing champion Michael 'Little Mac' Wringer was taking what might be his last trip around the old neighbourhood. At the age of 17 he did the unthinkable, what men twice his age and 2 feet taller than him couldn't; Beat Mister Sandman, the undefeated WVBA world champion in an undefeated streak of his own. Although his career lasted only 4 years and he never got taller than 5'2" he went on to have the best record of anyone in the federation, not only that to win dream matches against a rival federation's Mister Dream, and even a god-damn gorilla wearing a tie.

Seriously, what the hell was with that tie with the letters "DK" on them? How'd that monkey learn to tie it?

"Guess the Bronx still has its charm." He muttered to himself, passing by the old gym, where he'd trained for matches at both the start and the highlights of his career. Next to it was something that caught Mac's eye: The Mario Brothers Plumbing and Carpeting building. The small place was owned by two Italian-Americans Mario and Luigi. Mario had his name in the papers a couple of years back, possibly 7, for being a local hero. The guy who wasn't much better than Mac armed only with a hammer chased after a giant ape who had kidnapped this girl and brought her back alive and slammed the ape in the zoo. They said the one Mac fought was descended from that original ape

"Wonder whatever happened to those guys? Building's been abandoned for years." He wondered, the two disappeared 2 years after that monkey incident "What the?" he said, spotting a glow in the window.

--

"King DeDeDe! Our land once again prospers under your rule!" A loyal Waddle Dee informed the self proclaimed king of dreamland. Truth be told the majority of Dreamland couldn't care whether the penguin was on his throne or not but it mattered to King DeDeDe, and to him, that's all it needed to matter to.

"Excellent! Now if only we can keep that pink puffball from messing things up for me. Where is that wad of chewing gum?" He asked.

"No clue sire."

"I must have scared him off! Haha, too afraid of being cast out by the greatness that is King DeDeDe, the little scamp must have ran off!" He gloated, laughing a bit before a small orb hovered past his line of sight. "Whatever this is, I'm claiming it as mine!" He said jumping after the orb. In a flash of light he was gone.

"The King is gone…" The lone Waddle Dee mumbled, eyes wide at the situation. "All hail king Waddle Dee!" It shouted, jumping into the now empty throne, now he could see why DeDeDe insisted on this, it was really comfy.

--

The groaning bodies filled a small laboratory room, each one of them trying to find their bearings and stand up straight, only to trip over someone else. Little Mac was the first to speak

"What happened?"

"Ladies and gentlemen." A booming voice echoed as a door whooshed open, causing anyone conscious enough to look in the right direction see a giant floating glove move into the room "Welcome to the brawl."

--

**THERE IS NOTHING I CANNOT ACCOMPLISH WITH EXCESSIVE USE OF CAPS LOCK EXCEPT A RATIONAL CONVERSTION! So I would appreciate feedback in respect to the new direction hopefully in a calmer tone than all-caps.**


End file.
